Talk:Aries
does anyone have one stronger than 1371 damage? - Distant719 : Show me an itemcard of 171, I'm guessing it's modded with Savage. Which would explain why User:Xyl is adding this damage figure to the table. --Nagamarky 03:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) The 1319-damage Aries is body5 mag5 barrel4 level 61, and you can't get any higher damage unless you mod the prefixes. Savage bumps it to 1371, so that's probably where you got it from. Unfortunately, Pearl is the only legitimate prefix for the Aries. --Nagamarky 09:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I removed the following sentence from the main page because it's wrong: "The Reference may also refer to the popular God of War franchises' Aries, the ancient Greek personification of war, as he takes Kratos as his servant for eternity." The Greek god of war is "Ares" not "Aries." See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ares. Can an Aires exist with x3 shock? Also, is the x3 damage Aires hacked? Sherio X9 03:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : Yes it can. So far i have seen only x2 and x3 Aries, and i dont know if x4 exists. ::its about time we got a legendary shock weapon other than orion or did i miss something? 15:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ya missed something cuz i think there is a rocketlauncher called the "rhino" that can deal shock damage am i right? (sarcastic but no offence) No signature found... 15:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :rhino is not a shock weapon. the special part is erupting rockets. anybody else? i thought sure there was another shock weapon. (no offense taken) 09:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::There is certainly a X4 shock weapon Rhino.-IDJV :as i stated above, the rhino is not a shock weapon. it can have any element other than explosive for an accessory. 09:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Krom's Sidearm and the Tsunami? Those are the only other unique weapons I remember that uses shock, other than the Orion of course. --Nagamarky 11:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::i believe you yourself pointed out that krom's sidearm (which is a revolver in the cut scene) uses garden variety shock accessory. so orion is sole citizen of shockville pre dlc3? hmm. 19:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! yes. it is. 21:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) fulgurating aries I found a fulgurating aries with over 1k damage, but no crazy skills so it seems normal. can someone please tell me if its modded? thanks Colonel198 03:22, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I would think so. All Aries revolvers have the Pearl prefix. --Nagamarky 03:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Aries version Atlas DL300 Pearl Aries (lvl: 57) Damage: 619 Accuracy: 91.7 Fire Rate: 1.3 Rounds: 6 Shock X1 (x ONE... wtf...) etc. Tom 23:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :indeed, i have. and yes, you were robbed. return unused portion of revolver to crawmerax (invincible, the) for a full refund. seek trades in forums. 23:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : :I went to return it as defective (like you said) and he trucked me off the cliff. Tom 05:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) sorry, shoulda given a heads up. he listens better when ya kill 'im first. 06:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to say, I have you beat for worst Aires. 513 Damage and 80 something accuracy. The rest is the same as yours though. It also doesn't have a scope you can make the dmg on its page lower >.< RX300 PEARL ARIES dmg 700 accuracy 91.7 fire rate 2.3 6 bullets x2 shock lvl 60 requirement ~ ICB MstrFalco MAL10 Pearl Aries I've seen a lot of people with Aries but I never really came across anyone who had a "MAL" version, always "AX" so I post mine. Kuzco The General 15:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) x1 shock. Ok. This sounds unlikely to you all I guess, but UberOrb gave me a level 55 one. It only has x1 shock. Is this even possible? 02:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. 06:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : Should I change it on the page? 09:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) i wouldnt say should, but you may of course. - Dr. F Hey Gnarly, I can assure you that aries is legit - got it of a Bad@ss Defender in the Circle of Duty on solo. All of my guns are legit, Even if they don't seem like it. I'll get you a level 60 Aries when you get level up too. I'm trying to kill Crawmy myself for now to get new stuff. The level 55 works wonders on pretty much anything. 16:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know where I can get a copy/item card from the lvl 49 AX300 Pearl Aires? * Damage 1253 * Accuracy 96.4 * Fire Rate 2.0 I prefer the long barrel revolvers, for some reaon they make my hunter look badass... X4 LOL XD I just prefer long barrel revolvers for some strange reason o.0 Kinda feels like I have O.C.D with my weapons.. * I am sorry if I offended anyone that has O.C.D. but there was no other possible way to explain it at the moment... GT: Envy 360 10:36, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Trivia: Aries and Ares Moved this from the main page: :Aries is also a spelling adaption of Ares1 The reference referred to the Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ares - I'll be perfectly happy to put it back if anyone can prove that this reference actually contains the name Aries at all. Wannas 21:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) KLR300 Pearl Aries my first aries found this gun off craw Two Aries in consecutive Crawmerax solo runs So I run Craw with my Siren pretty easy... glitch or no glitch. My first ever pearlescent was a Aries x1 (so crappy I sold it right away...). Today it dropped 2 of them, and there's no need of guessing which one I'll be running with ;) I see there's no pics with a x4 Aries. Anyone find one of these yet? T0yz 16:34, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I dont think so. Seems the page was updated a while ago... I remembering the multiplier on the description card was only x2 - x3, but now it has x1 (what is possible) - x4. I really wish that x4 aries exists. Maybe that there is only one combination of parts, that increases the multiplier to x4 but the rest is then very crappy?! Something like 2 Shots, bad barrel, bad body, bad material parts. Dunno why, but some lower parts have higher tech level. Same on the Nemesis. I have a very strong one which appears as "Lightning". Also i have a lower one but it has the "Fulgurating"-Prefix. ADreamer 11:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) There is a x4 Aries, but only with the MAL#30 setup with all part3, stock doesn't matter. The parts which increase tech level, the part3 sets, are not as damaging or well-rounded as the part4 for damage or the part5 for overall performance. The higher tech weapons will have lower damage and perhaps other stats as reflected on the item card, but will deal higher elemental damage and proc like a champ. Whereas the usual weapons have to rely more on dealing brute-forced damage instead of waiting for tech pool regeneration. 15:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : Agree... Just tried what you said. Well, i post this pictures for all deniers (especially me ^^). It is a created one, so don't count it only see that it is theoretically possible that such a gun would spawn. You know your meat Nagy ^^ Just some addition... Body 3 is totally necessary as much as Magazine 3. But the barrel can be 3 OR 4. This one has body 3, barrel 4, sight 3, stock 2 and magazine 3. I think a combination of this would be very rare to get dropped but keep looking guys. The possibility exists ;) ADreamer 10:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) So am I to understand that either we get x1-x3 Aries with good stats, or a below average Aries with x4? Is that the highest stats possible for a x4? Would we be able to get 6 or 2 shot variants? 17:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 3-shot variants only, but stats are actually quite decent, considering it will proc more. 21:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Secondhand Lions Heyoo, so i'm watching the movie Secondhand Lions, Uncle Garth tells a story about Uncle Hub and his adventures in Africa throughout the movie. Anyways here's a quote from the movie, may be a reference for the Flavor text. eh? 03:47, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Could be...but lately the references have become much much more far fetched, it seems as if we are throwing everything that remotely connects to the game into the trivia section 03:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : which is why i added it here instead. :P 04:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I can't really see any other connections with the movie, do they mention Aries or Ares anywhere?-- 04:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) unfortunately, no. other than a fair warning that if he tried to take his girl again, he'd take his life. 04:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ares is the god of war...I can see this threat as being a declaration of war...-- 04:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) People have been raping the Aries' trivia section since the gun's article was created. This is the bottom line. The flavor text is a reference to the God of War series. The name "Aries" is often confused with "Ares", the god of war, who is involved with the flavor text. HOWEVER, "Aries" refers to the bearer of the golden fleece, a ram. Personally, the flavor text coupled with the name of the gun makes a pretty concrete case for the trivia section to be a giant god of war reference, with "Aries" being listed as a misnomer, considering that the flavor text makes zero reference to a golden fleece, or a stupid ram. But alas, Dr. F doesn't agree with me on that. So it remains the jumbled up pile of loose-references that it is now. 16:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : That must be why the weapon's page is locked. I see. Daemmerung 16:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC)